Soccer Dad
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Chris is a full time single father soccer dad raising a kid on his own when he fall's for and in love with Lorelai.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One Friday afternoon afterschool Rory comes downstair's into her dad's office dressed in her soccer uniform and see's a beautiful brunette with sparkling blue eye's sitting in his chair behind his desk.

''Dad what are you doing why arnt you changed we are going to be late for my game

''ahh No we're not come on let's go we'll go right now.'' he tell's her

Rory just look's at the woman sitting in his chair.

''Hi.'' Rory says warmly

''Hey sweetie.'' Lorelai says

''uh hunnie this is my new secretary Lorelai...Lorelai this is my daughter Rory.'' he tell's her

''well it's very nice to meet you cutie I bet we are just going to be the best of friend's once I get to know you.'' Lorelai tell's her

Rory just smiles at her.

''so your a soccer dad you neevr told me you had a daughter or the fact that you are a father.'' Lorelai tell's him

''ahh sorry yea I probably forgot to mention that to you gcome on we are going to be late to the game come with us come and get some fresh air.'' he tell's her.'' he tell's her

''No I should probably be goig I have to get home I usually don't do thing's with the client's or people I work with.'' she tell's him

''ah come on please it will be fun and we can stop for dinner onthe way home.'' he says

''well ok.'' she says and smiles

''okay great!'' he says

Rory grab's her stuff and soccer bag.

They leave the house and drive to the soccer field. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the soccer field Rory is playing in the game and run's past them and Chris cheer's

''come on hunnie hustle after it that's my girl!'' he says happily

''so what do you think?'' he asks Lorelai

''I don't know Chris you didn't tell me that you were a single father raising a kid I just though that you we're a nice single guy that I though I could be spending the rest of my life with I just wasn't expecting you to have or be raising a kid.'' she tell's him

''I mean you don't have any picture's in your office of her or you and her.'' she tell's him

''yea I know she's usually with her grandparent;s most of the time so I don;t really get to spend a lot of time with her because I'm always working but I'm still a and her father and I love her very much and I still intend on spoiling her.'' he tell's her

'okay.'' Lorelai says

Rory score's a goal.

Chris and Lorelai cheer and clap and high five each other. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the game Rory comes up to them.

''so I was good wasn't I?'' she asks him

''you we're fantastic kido especially that goal that you scored.'' he tell's her

''yea good job there kido good kicking.'' Lorelai tell's her because she doesn't know the soccer term's.

''so you guy's hungry?'' he asks them

''starving.'' Rory says

''how does chinese sound?'' Chris asks them

''sound's good.'' Rory says

''sound's great!'' Lorelai says

''ok great!'' he says and drive's them to his and Rory's favorite chinese buffet place and they walk into the restaurant.

''okay sweetie why don;t you go to the bathroom and get cleaned up and I will go and find us a seat.'' he tell's her

''okay.'' Rory says

''oh I'll take her.'' Lorelai tell's him

''ok great thank's Lore.'' he says

''come on sweetie.'' Lorelai tell's her

''coming.'' Rory says

They walk to the bathroom together. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the bathroom.

''so Rory tell me about this whole soccer thing.'' Lorelai tell's her

''um well ok what do you wanna know about it?'' Rory asks her

''well do you really like it and want to continue doing it is it your dream or your dad's dream that you become a super soccer star player?'' Lorelai asks her

''um well.'' Rory hesitates

''what come on sweetie you can tell me anything.'' Lorelai tell's her

''I hate it actucally I'm not really the soccer type or athlete but I just can't tell my dad that I hate it because it makes him happy and I want to and like making and keeping him happy all the time since my mom left.'' Rory tell's her

''well I guess I or we could talk to your dad about it and let him know how you feel and maybe he or we can get you into something that you like ane joyi doing that is going tomake and keep you happy.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay thank's I guess.'' Rory says

''your welcome okay now wash up so we can go back out there to your dad and eat.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay.'' Rory says and get's washed up.

The girl's leave the bathroom together. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

''hey everything okay?'' he asks them

''yea everything's fine sweetie.'' she tell's him and kisses him

''ok good why don't you girl's go and get some food and I will wait here at the table and then go up when you girl's get back.'' he tell's them

''okay come on sweetie.'' Lorelai says

''okay.'' Rory says and goes with Lorelai to get some food and bring it back to the table and sit across from one another.

''so are you sure that your ok with your daddy and I going together?'' Lorelai asks her

''well do you love him?' 'Rory asks her

''I don't know hunnie I...I guess.'' Lorelai tell's her

''he seem's to love you.'' she tell's her

''yea I guess he does.'' Lorelai tell's her

''are you going to marry him?'' Rory asks her

''I...I don't know yet hunnie we havn't even been going out for all that long that would be something that we would have to talk about when the time is right.'' Lorelai tell's her

''are you going to be my new mommy?'' Rory asks her

''well yea I would like to be someday if you would let me be and if that would be ok with you.'' Lorelai tell's her

''oh okay.'' Rory says and nods and eat's her food and then stop's.

Lorelai just look's at her.

''so what do you think about family?'' Rory asks her

''well sweetie it would be nice to have one someday.'' Lorelai tell's her

'what about a baby or babies?'' Rory asks her

''well it would be nice to have one or a few children someday when the time is right.'' Lorelai tell's her

''with my daddy?'' Rory asks her

''wel yea that's the plan someday if he asks me to marry him and we do get married and that would be something that him and I would have to talk about.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay.'' Rory says and eat's.

Chris comes back over to the table

''so did you girl's find something to talk about?'' he asks them

''we sure did.'' Lorelai says and smiles at Rory 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that night when Chris, Lorelai, and Rory get home Chris and Lorelai get ready for bed while Rory shower's then tuck her in bed and crawl in bed next to each other for the night.

''So Chris I have soemthing to tell you.'' Lorelai tell's him

''okay?'' he says

''ok don't get mad but Rory and I talked and she told me that she doesn't want to play soccer anymore.'' she tell's him

''What No she doesn't she loves it and if she hated it and didn't want to play it anymor eshe would tell me.'' Chris tell's her

''she told me the only reason why she is continuing to do it is to make you happy.'' Lorelai tell's him

Chris just rub's his face.

''listen she's got a big championship game this weekend so don't mess with the plan ok?'' he asks her

''okay night Chris.'' she kisses him

''night sweetie.'' he says

They go to sleep next to each other. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the morning Lorelai wakes up to the smell if coffee,bacon, and pancakes and get's up out of bed and goes downstair's into the kitchen where she see's Chris cooking over the stove.

Morning coffee?'' he asks her and kisses her

''morning sweetie and yes please.'' she tell's him

Chris hand's her a cup.

''thank's. she says and takes a sip ''mmm come here.'' she says and kisses him again ''good morning.'' she says

''bacon,eggs,[ancake's, and white toast?'' he asks her and hand's her a plate of food.

''sound's good yes please.'' she te''s him

''you want cheese in your egg's?'' he asks her

''mmm please.'' she says

Chris takes a handful of cheese out of the bag and spread's it over her hot egg's and let's it melt.

''thank's sweetie.'' she says and goes to sit down at the kitchen table

Rory comes downstair's half asleep.

''morning daddy and Lorelai.'' she says

''morning sweetie.'' he says and kisses her cheek

''good morning kido.'' Lorelai says

''breakfast?'' he asks her

''ooo yes please.'' she says

''go sit down and I will bring it over to you.'' he tell's her

''okay.'' she says and goes to sit down at the table with Lorelai

''you want some orange juice hunnie?'' he asks her

''yes please.'' Rory says

Chris bring's thier breakfast's and orange juice over to the table and sit's down with them to eat breakfast with them. 


End file.
